the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Morgan
Arthur Morgan is the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption II. He made his Chronology debut in Point Zero. Canon Raised by a petty criminal father and a mother who had died when he was little, an 11-year-old Arthur donned his father’s hat after he died and became a wanderer until Dutch Van Der Linde and Hosea Matthews both picked him up, marking the beginning of the Van Der Linde gang. From there, Arthur would hone his skills into becoming one of Dutch’s most trusted lieutenants and deadliest gunslinger in America. Pre-Chronology Arthur's final moments within his canon are spent with Dutch van der Linde and Micah Bell. After his last interactions in 1899, he vanishes from America, and into the events of Point Zero. Plot Involvement Point Zero Arthur was a prominent figure within the event, usually acting as a voice of reason within the group. He immediately swore to protect those in the group who were younger and more vulnerable than him, most notably Katrina Ridley, which is what he spent most of the event doing. However, once Zant murdered Katrina in cold blood at the end of the ordeal, Arthur went on a rampage and tried to murder Zant, which only cooled down after Zant had made his escape. Epilogue(s) Point Zero After Zant flees the vault, Arthur's rage finally falters. With the battle over, he pays his respects to what remains of Katrina before being the last to leave Cobblepot's base. Back in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Arthur realizes he doesn't have much left to go back to, and chooses instead to stay with Nick Fury's organization. He watches people begin to say their goodbyes before personally approaching Rin and Len, letting the former keep his hat and somewhat joking to the latter about letting everyone know about the singer's intents next time. In an addendum, a period of time after the Tesseract Incident, Arthur is approached by Nick Fury. After a bit of small talk describing Arthur's job of embarking on mutltiversal missions every once in a while, Morgan is given a file describing Ganondorf. After getting slightly worked up over the mention of Zant, Arthur agrees with Fury about waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back against Zant and his master. When Arthur mentions S.H.I.E.L.D., this inspires the leader to evolve it into the Multiverse Protection Foundation in order to encompass the larger scale of consequences happening throughout worlds. Character Relationships * ''Katrina Ridley - ''A character original to the Pokemon series who debuted in Point Zero. She was notably more scared than most of the participants and just wanted to go home, which Arthur had noticed and felt empathy towards. Because of this, Arthur made it his mission to protect her and the other children who Zant had kidnapped. When Zant burned her alive at the end of the event, Arthur flew into a blinding fit of rage, which only subdued when he escaped. Sometime after, he buried Katrina in an unspecified location. Trivia * The Arthur of Chronology possesses high honor, medium weight and light stubble alongside short hair. In Red Dead Redemption II, the player may customize Arthur to how they see fit and change his honor (alongside his personality to an extent). * Arthur's black hat reflects the realistic view of outlaws being evil, as villains in old westerners often wear black hats- contrary to the "hero" having a white hat. * The name "Arthur" is often associated with nobility and, to a greater extent, the legendary King Arthur. The meaning of the surname "Morgan" is quite literally "Sea-light", albeit the former part does not quite fit. However, the mythical character "Morgana" or "Morgan le Fay" likely fits Arthur better- as she was often portrayed with moral ambiguity. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Point Zero Category:The Cape Category:Multiverse Protection Foundation